Possession-A Ghostbusters story
by leahrainbow2003
Summary: The Ghostbusters are called to bust 4 Class 3 vapors at the airport. But after catching the ghosts, the boys find out that the Class 3's they caught were thralls of a Class 7 demon named Keizer. But the situation gets even worse when Keizer turns and possesses on of the guys! It's Ghostbuster against Ghostbuster. Will the guys be able to save their friend from the demon's power?
1. A Call

Chapter 1-A Call

It's a normal day in the big city of New York. The Ghostbusters just received a call about 4 Class 3 vapors running around the airport. As Ecto-1 sped down the street, Dr. Peter Venkman was trying to put his boots on.

"You know Peter, you should've already had them on by now." said Winston Zeddemore, who was driving.

"Well I'm sorry Winston, I was in the middle of an amazing dream." Peter replied. Finally, he got his left foot in his boot. "And Ray, remind me to cut the wire on the alarm so I can sleep."

"Calm down Peter. You don't see the rest of us complaining about not getting enough sleep," said Dr. Egon Spengler as he tried to adjust the PKE meter he was holding.

"Easy for you to say Egon. You don't seem to sleep at all, and yet you don't suffer from sleep deprivation. I still don't get that." Peter said.

"Well Venkman, I guess I'm just immune to the effects of sleep deprivation." Egon replied calmly while he made the last adjustments to the meter.

"How's that even possible?!" Peter exclaimed. No one answered, so Peter went on and on about it. Meanwhile, Egon was getting agitated and annoyed with Peter's ranting.

"Venkman," Egon said, while trying to be calm, "if you don't shut up, I'm seriously gonna-"

"OK, that's enough!" Dr. Ray Stantz said as he tried to keep Egon from murdering Peter. "Egon, no murdering Peter. And Peter, quit complaining."

"Well, on the bright side, we're hear." Winston announced as Ecto-1 pulled into the parking lot of the airport.

A huge crowd of people was gathered outside the entrance. They began cheering when the Ghostbusters showed up. They began chanting "Ghostbusters! Ghostbusters! Ghostbusters!" as the quartet walked up. Peter then announced "Have no fear! The Ghostbusters are here!" Egon then walked over and said " Venkman come on. We gotta job to do."

"Ok, ok, I'm coming Spengs." Peter said, as he waved to the crowd. Ray, Winston, and Egon rolled their eyes. Peter could be very obnoxious at times. And often. Once inside, Egon turned on his PKE meter and began scanning the air. " Definitely Class 3's. 4 of them probably. And their scattered in different sections of the airport. I say we split up and see what we can find."

"Ok. Peter, you take the second floor. Winston, you go to the third. Egon, you take the fourth. And I'll stay down here and look around." Ray said. "And if you see anything, call over the radio."

* * *

While on the second floor, Peter looked around for any sign of the ghosts. Then all of a sudden, one of the ghosts flew out of nowhere and slimed Peter. "Ray, Egon, Winston, come in!" Peter exclaimed.

"This is Ray, Peter. You found one yet?" Ray asked.

"Yes Ray, I did, and it just slimed me," Peter replied.

"Ok, where's it headed now?" asked Ray.

"It's in front of me, and I'm gonna get it." Peter replied.

Peter then grab the wand of the pack and began shooting at the ghost. The proton stream hooked the ghost, and Peter began realing it in. "Got you now you slimy glob!" exclaimed Peter. But then, Peter slipped on some slime and fell. The ghost was able to break free, and it flew into the ceiling. "Dammit! Lost it!" Peter exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the first floor, Ray had spotted a second ghost and tried to catch it; but while trying to reach for his trap, the ghost was able to break free and it too flew into the ceiling. Then, on the third floor, Winston saw a third ghost and tried to trap it as well, but he missed the ghost several times. And it too flew into the ceiling. Meanwhile, on the top floor, Egon had seen all 4 ghosts, and tried to get a least one, but they all fled into a different part of the building. Even though the 4 Class 3's were all that registered on the PKE meter, Egon could sense that there was something else here. Something more powerful. More dangerous. More sinister. More evil. Egon quickly realized the guys could be in trouble, so he radioed them and told the to meet him on the fourth floor. Peter, Ray, and Winston all rushed up there to help their friend.

"Did you see where they went?" asked Winston.

"Yes," Egon replied, "They went down there somewhere." He pointed to where the weather tower was.

"Ok, let's go!" said Peter.

"Wait, Peter. I've got a bad feeling about this." Egon said.

"What do you mean Egon?" Ray asked, his voice filled with nervousness.

"Yeah Egon, cause when you get a bad feeling, it's normally really, really bad. What is it?" asked Winston.

"Even though nothing else was registering on the meter. I can sense that something else is here. Something more powerful. More dangerous. More sinister. More evil." Egon replied.

Peter, Ray, and Winston all exchanged looks of worry.

"Do you guys think that those Class 3's are thralls? Like, minions? Do you think we could be dealing with a Class 7?" asked Ray.

"I sure hope not." replied Peter.

Well, come on. We gotta get those Class 3's first." said Winston.

* * *

The guys quickly made it to the weather tower, and sure enough, the 4 Class 3's were there. Peter, Ray, and Egon quickly fired their proton beams and they were able to hook three of the ghosts. Winston then threw a trap, stepped on the pedal, and the three ghosts were sucked in. "Behind you Winston!" Peter exclaimed. Winston turned around and quickly zapped the fourth Class 3, and was able to get it into a trap.

"Well, that's done." Peter announced.

"Not yet, Peter." Egon replied. "I'm getting a strong reading. A very strong reading."

"How strong?" asked Ray. HIs face was filled with worry.

Egon looked at his friend with worried look. "A Class 7."

Peter, Ray, and Winston's eyes widened.

"A Class 7?!" yelled Peter.

"Unfortunately, yes Peter. A minor demon at least." replied Egon.

Then, a cold wind blew into the room. And a deep, chilling, demonic voice said _"Yes, you would be correct Dr. Egon Spengler."_

Egon went pale. "How'd you know my name?" he asked in a shaky voice.

 _"I know all of your names,"_ the voice said, _"You are the Ghostbusters after all. You 4 managed to capture my minions."_

"You mean those ugly, slimy Class 3's we were chasing?" asked Peter.

 _"Yes, Dr. Venkman."_ the voice replied.

"Who are you?" Winston asked. "And what do you want?"

Then, the entity stepped forward out of the shadows. Egon was right. It was a demon. He seemed almost human, if it weren't for the tiny horns poking out of his head. His skin was whitish, his hair black. His eyes were glowing red. And he was wearing some kind of armor. He then evilly grinned at the four Ghostbusters. But he seemed to be eying Egon a little bit more than the others. Egon looked at the PKE meter. The demon's reading were off the scale, burying the needle. It was a Class 7 alright.

 _"I am Keizer."_ the demon replied.

To be continued...


	2. The Demon

Chapter 2-The Demon

Ray all of a sudden remembered about a demon with that name he read in Tobin's Spirit Guide. Keizer was a minor demon who was not very nice. In fact, he was known for possessing people. "Guys, we got to be careful." Ray whispered, " Keizer is one of the most evil demons Tobin wrote about. We got to be careful."

"Oh, so now you tell us." Peter whispered

"Yeah, how do we deal with him?" asked Winston

"I'm not sure." Ray replied.

Egon was getting uncomfortable with the way Keizer was grinning at him. Like he had in interest in him. Peter, Ray, and Winston noticed it too, and were getting worried too.

"What do you want?" Egon asked in a calm voice.

 _"I want you to release my minions."_ Keizer replied.

"Not a chance!" Peter yelled.

Keizer then grinned evilly. _"Fine, I tried it the easy way. Now let's try the hard way."_ He began glowing and objects began floating. Keizer then thrusted the objects at the guys, but they ducked. Egon and Ray began shooting at Keizer. They hooked him for a second, but Keizer was powerful enough to break free. "Dammit!" Ray yelled in frustration.

Keizer grinned, _"You 4 really think you're strong enough to capture me?"_ he asked in a taunting voice. But then Peter and Winston snuck up behind Keizer and fired their proton beams. Again, Keizer broke free. The guys kept trying to capture Keizer, but it was hard, due to how powerful he was.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, the crowd was still there, and they were getting worried. The Ghostbusters had been in there for almost an hour, and they still hadn't come out. Just the, Walter Peck, head of PCOC, arrived hearing the Ghostbusters' latest case. Peck walked up to the supervisor.

"Well, have they captured the ghosts yet?" Peck asked.

"No sir. They've been in there for almost an hour, and they still haven't come out." the supervisor replied.

"Well, they better hurry up cause I need to talk to them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the weather tower, the Ghostbusters still hadn't managed to capture Keizer, and they were getting tired. They had tried every trick up their sleeves, but yet, no success. Meanwhile, Keizer himself was getting tired too. He wanted to get rid of the Ghostbusters, but he couldn't without them shooting at him. Then he looked at Egon and he got an idea. He grinned evilly.

He then laughed evilly as well, _"You 4 really think you have what it takes to beat me?"_ Keizer asked in a taunting voice.

"Yeah, yeah we do." Egon replied confidently.

 _"Oh really?"_ Keizer said _"Think again."_ He then grabbed Egon's proton stream and pulled him toward him.

"Egon!" Ray shouted

Then a bright light shown and the guys were blinded.

* * *

Then outside, the crowd and Peck saw the bright light from the weather tower and the crowd gasped. They were worried and a little scared. It'd been over an hour and the Ghostbusters still hadn't come out yet. And a few minutes ago, the mayor had shown up as well.

"What's taking them so long?" Peck grumbled.

"Calm down Peck," the mayor said, "Whatever's in there must be powerful"

* * *

Back in the weather tower, the guys could see clearly again. "You guys ok?" asked Winston.

"Yeah, I think so." Peter replied.

"Wait, where's Egon?" Ray asked.

 _"Oh, looking for him?"_ Keizer asked.

The guys looked over and saw. Their eyes went wide, and their skin went pale, and they were terrified. Egon was standing in front of them, but he wasn't exactly himself. He had a white aura around his body, his eyes were glowing red like Keizer's. His skin was really pale, and he grinned evilly.

 _"Didn't expect this did you?"_ And it was Keizer's voice that came from Egon's mouth. And when Ray held up the PKE meter Egon had dropped, it showed that Keizer's PKE reading was coming from Egon's body. Which confirmed the worst possible news.

"Oh God." Peter muttered, terrified.

"I think we gotta bigger problem now." Winston said, his dark skin going white.

Meanwhile, Keizer just stood there in Egon's body, grinning evilly at the terrified trio.

"The worst thing has happened." Ray said, "Egon's been possessed."

To be continued...


	3. Ghostbuster vs Ghostbuster

Chapter 3-Ghostbuster vs Ghostbuster

Peter, Ray, and Winston were frozen with fear at what they were seeing. They couldn't believe it, Keizer possessed Egon! They realized they had a bigger problem. Not only did they have to get Keizer out of Egon, but they had to do it in a way that wouldn't hurt of kill Egon. They unfortunately didn't have a tank of mood slime because they didn't know they would need it.

"What do we do Ray?" Peter asked, his voice filled with terror.

"I..I..I don't know." Ray stammered.

 _"Think you still have what it takes to beat me?"_ Keizer/Egon asked tauntingly.

"Egon, we know you're in there." Winston called, "Fight it man."

 _"Too late. He can't hear you."_ Keizer/Egon then laughed evilly. _"Now, it's time for me to finish what I came here to do: kill you all."_ Keizer/Egon said. He then used his energy to collected it into a powerball to throw at them.

"Any ideas?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I have one. RUN!" yelled Ray.

"Good plan!" exclaimed Winston.

Peter, Ray, and Winston ran out of the tower as fast as they could. However, Keizer/Egon didn't go after. He stood there in the tower. He wanted to see how far they could get before he grew bored and went after them. Meanwhile, the guys were running like crazy, even though it was hard to because they were still wearing proton packs on their backs. They were so concentrated on running and getting out that they didn't even realize Keizer wasn't behind them. Then, they saw the front doors and flew them open. The crowd began cheering when they came out, but the cheers soon died down when they saw that the Ghostbusters were breathing hard like they'd been running. And there were only three of them.

"There you are!" Peck exclaimed as he stormed over. "You all have been in there for over an hour! What took y'all so long? Did y'all catch the ghosts?"

"Well, we did catch the 4 Class 3's. But as it turned out, they were thralls for a Class 7 demon named Keizer. And he appeared to us right after we caught his minions." Winston explained.

"Did y'all catch the demon?" asked Peck.

"What does it look like?!" Peter exclaimed, "No, we haven't!"

"Well, where's the demon and where's Dr. Spengler?" the mayor asked as he walked up. He had heard their conversation.

"Uhh, well, that's the problem," Ray said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh no," Peck muttered, "Please tell that Dr. Spengler hasn't been-"

BAM!

The doors flew open, and a cold wind blew out.

 _"So, you thought you could get away from me now could you? Well, I let you run off. Don't you think I'm capable of stopping you?"_ Keizer/Egon said as he stepped out. The crowd gasped and screamed at the sight of Egon's possessed body standing there.

"Yes Peck, you were right," Winston said, "Egon's been possessed."

The guys badly wanted to get Keizer out of Egon, but they had to do it without hurting him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Shoot him!" Peck exclaimed.

"NO!" Peter, Ray, and Winston all said. "We can't shoot him Peck! That could hurt him. Or even worse, it could vaporize him!" Peter exclaimed.

 _"And you really wouldn't want to hurt your best friend, now would you?"_ Keizer/Egon said. He then laughed and grinned evilly. His glowing red eyes were glowing brighter by the second. He was enjoying seeing the trio white with fear. _"I must admit, I do so enjoy seeing you three filled with terror, unable to do anything, and not wanting to shoot me because I'm in your friend's body. But all good things must come to an end."_

Keizer began to collect his energy, along with Egon's, into a large ball of energy to throw at them. The guys were already tired and exhausted from fighting Keizer and running. They didn't have the strength to defend themselves. But just as Keizer was about to blast them, a voice cried out.

"NO!" a voice shouted.

The guys gasped. The voice was Egon's. They looked and saw that Egon was fighting his way back!

"No. I...won't...let you...hurt... my friends!" Egon cried out.

"He's fighting it!" Peter exclaimed.

"But he can't hold out for long." Ray said.

"But what can we do?" Winston asked.

"No, I won't...let you!" Egon exclaimed. He all of a sudden grabbed his head, dealing with the physical pain and the mental pain he was going through. He may have been possessed, but he wasn't giving up. And in a way, he was fighting himself.

 _"You human, do you really think you can beat me?"_ Keizer asked in a taunting voice.

"If...I... try hard enough." Egon replied.

 _"Oh really?"_ Keizer asked. He was able to take control for a second, and was able to make another ball of energy. But Egon took control and grabbed his hand to stop Keizer from blasting the guys. "Think again Keizer." Egon said. Keizer began taking control again. But Peter, Ray, and Winston were getting worried. If Egon's body kept shifting from one personality to the other, the trauma and stress could tear his body apart.

"No...No.." Egon said.

 _"Still think you can beat me?"_ Keizer asked.

"Ahhhhh!" Egon screamed in agony as Keizer did something to him in his mind. Then Keizer took control again. He laughed evilly as he took control of the young Ghostbuster's body.

Peter, Ray, and Winston were all terrified. Seeing their best friend going through possession as they had.

 _"Still think he can beat me?"_ Keizer asked the trio.

"We know Egon, Keizer. He's stronger than you." Ray said.

"Yeah."Peter said in agreement.

 _"Oh really?"_ Keizer asked. _"Well, here's something that should change your mind."_ He blew a wave of magic and froze Peter, Ray, and Winston in their places.

 _"And now, to finish you off."_ Keizer said. He laughed evilly as he collected a huge ball of energy to throw at the guys.

"NO!" Egon yelled as he took control again. "Fine, if you want to blast something, well, hear's a taste of your own medicine!" Egon yelled. He then thrusted the energy ball at himself. Peter, Ray, and Winston watched in horror as Egon thrusted the large energy ball at himself. Then Keizer flew out of Egon's body. He was dazed for a second, so the guys took it as their chance to shoot. They finally hooked Keizer and were able to trap him. The crowd cheered as the Ghostbusters held up the trap.

But then they saw Egon lying on the ground, not moving.

To be continued...


	4. Waking Up

Chapter 4-Waking Up

Peter, Ray, and Winston quickly ran over to Egon, who was lying on the ground not moving. They were worried that the blast had killed him.

"Is he still alive?" Ray asked nervously.

Winston quickly put his fingers on the side of Egon's neck and found a pulse. Winston sighed in relief. "Yeah, he's still alive. I found a strong pulse. And his heart's beating and he's breathing." he replied. Peter and Ray sighed with relief, as well. "But he's really weak. Fighting Keizer must've drained his strength." Winston said

"Along with Keizer using some of his energy and blasting himself." Peter added.

Winston continued examining Egon's body for any cuts or broken bones. Thankfully, he didn't have any. "No broken bones or anything, thank God. He's just unconscious, and he will be for awhile. He just needs to rest." said Winston.

"Let's get him back to the firehall. We'll take care of him there." Ray said.

Ray slipped Egon's proton pack off his back, and Winston grabbed Egon's upper chest while Peter grabbed his legs. Working together, the two Ghostbusters were able to carry Egon and put him in the backseat of Ecto-1. Ray got in the driver's seat and began the drive back to the firehall. Meanwhile Janine Melnitz was sitting at her desk, typing a report when the guys pulled into the firehall.

"There y'all are! I was getting worried about you guys!" Janine exclaimed.

Ray didn't say anything as he went to the back to help Winston and Peter get Egon out. Janine's eyes widened when she saw Winston and Peter carrying Egon, who was unconscious.

"Oh my God! What happened to Egon?! Is he ok?" Janine asked.

"Yeah," Peter replied, "Apparently, those four Class 3's we caught were minions of a Class 7 demon named Keizer. He wanted us to free his minions. But when we refused, he possessed Egon."

"WHAT?!" Janine yelled.

"Yeah, but Egon was actually able to fight back against the demon, and man, he was fighting hard." said Winston, "And at one point when Keizer was about to blast us with this huge energy ball, Egon fought through and he thrusted the energy ball at himself, which caused Keizer to get out. And we were finally able to trap him."

"Is Egon alive?" Janine asked.

"Yes he is." Ray replied, "But he's really weak and he might be out for a while. Maybe a day or two."

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Janine.

"Not right now, but if we do, we'll let you know." Peter replied

The three Ghostbusters were able to carry Egon up the stairs, and they gently laid him down on the bed. They took his boots off, but left his jumpsuit on. Winston rushed into the bathroom and got a cold compress, and put on Egon's forehead. "He should be ok for right now. But we should take turns staying with him, just in case." said Winston.

"Yeah, good idea." said Ray.

* * *

Throughout the night and next day, the guys and Janine took turns sitting beside Egon to make sure nothing bad happened to him. Thankfully, nothing did. Then at 8 p.m., Ray came in to check on him. "Awake yet?" he asked.

"No," Peter replied.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he slept for another day. He did fight hard." Winston said as he entered the bedroom.

Hearing their voices, Egon instinctively moved his hand. "Hey guys! I think he's waking up!" Peter exclaimed.

"Egon, can you hear us?" Ray asked. Hearing Ray's voice, Egon slowly opened his eyes. He was still a little weak, but he was stronger now.

"Ray..?" Egon asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, it's me. And Peter and Winston. We're here." Ray replied.

Egon slowly sat up, still weak and tired, but stronger. "How long was I out?" he asked.

"We brought you back yesterday." said Winston.

"Yesterday?" Egon asked confused.

"You've been asleep for about 40 hours." Ray said.

"Oh, ok." Egon said, "Ow, my head hurts." he moaned while rubbing it.

Peter came back into the room carrying a cup of water and some aspirin. "Here's something for your headache and you need to drink some water. You're probably dehydrated." he said. Egon took the pills and drank all the water. "Thanks"

"You're welcome." Peter replied.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Winston.

"A little." Egon replied, while trying to clear his head.

"You can tell us later. Do you think you're strong enough to walk?" Ray asked.

"I think. I'll try." Egon replied. He stood up weakly and slowly, but he was able to balance himself and walk a little bit before stumbling. Peter and Winston caught him.

"That was good," Ray said, "You're doing good."

Janine came upstairs and lit up when she saw Egon awake and standing. She rushed over and hugged him. He stumbled a bit.

"Whoa Janine! Careful!" Peter exclaimed, "He's still weak."

"Oh, sorry." Janine said, "I'm just really happy you're ok Egon."

"Thanks" he replied, blushing a bit.

"Yeah, that scared us." Ray said," We thought you were dead. It was a very dangerous and stupid idea to blast yourself, but it was brave and selfless."

"Well, I couldn't just let Keizer hurt you guys." Egon said.

"That was probably the first time one of us has actually been able to fight a possessing entity." Peter said.

"Yeah, you were fighting hard." Winston said.

"Well I couldn't let Keizer hurt you guys and anyone else." said Egon. He was beginning to pass out.

"You want to sleep a little bit more?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," Egon replied, "Not all my strength's returned."

Peter, Ray, Winston, and Janine all helped back into the bedroom. Egon laid down and began to fall asleep again.

"Hey guys." Egon called.

"Yeah" they responded.

"While I was possessed, I could still hear you guys and y'all's voices gave me some strength to fight Keizer. So thanks." said Egon.

"You're welcome." Ray said, "Anything for a friend.

Egon then fell back asleep, thinking to himself, _"I'm lucky I got 3 amazing friends. And not even a demon possession can tear us apart."_

The End


End file.
